Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul
Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul is a Planned Sequel of the ''Arcana Warriors video game. Multiplatform except for PS3 and X360. It will be a Metroidvania again, however, featuring more elements and balanced some problems of the older game for improving the experience. This game will arrive in America first then Japan, Europe and finally Australia in 2017. This game is rated T for Teen by ESRB in America, PEGI 16+ in Europe, ACB M, BBFC 15 and CERO D (17+) in Japan. And like the first game will be Digital Only except in Japan which will have Physical, also the first game that will be rated by the BBFC. Overview The Story follows the events of the first game, however, the stages are more colorful and less darker than the previous game, and also the backgrounds has more light and a more futuristic feel than the last. The story follows how the Arcana Warriors and its people are at peace with the earth, however, a new evil force awakens from the slumber, possibly related to the Darkness and Light. All the 22 Arcana Warriors included Ballerina return as playable characters, including one newcomer (Maya Akatsuki), and also, there's a new form that can be playable, similar to the Cyber Suits in the main series, it delivers an "Humanoid Cyberian" Transformation aside of the Beast Forms and Mecha Forms. The Roster is back from the first game. However, with different color pattern and style and some alterations, for example, Genesis is a little taller and uses a witch hat, albeit in the beta doesn't, Mondo is a little more manlier and taller, Astro is a little more Bishounen, Fortuna has a more refined dress, the mooks look different, Void is far more humanoid and devilish at the same time. It passed 10 years since the first game. (310 months). The graphical appeal is Mixing between hand draw animation and 3D graphics for some of the cutscenes. The motto of this game is: ''"What the future holds for us is uncertain, but to prevent a new annomaly, we will fight back ." Characters Playable Arcana *Joker *Genesis *Mondo Kitsch/Sekai *Astro *Fortuna/Fortune *Magus/Magician *Rahibe/Priestess *Sol *Lune *Jay/Justice *Solo and Rosa *Grim *Genius/Geniz *Dee *Torres *Kaiserin *Kaiser *Joe/Jou *Giant *Shade *Cart *Cross *Ballerina *Maya Akatsuki: A Arcana woman who likes to read and is a great tactician, she replaces the deceased Elsa of the first game. She has brown hair and green eyes, however, she's just a normal Arcana, despite this, she has hidden and secret powers. Her super skill is summoning attacks from her book. Guest These have little to no connection to the story, the only thing that brings them to here aside of a childish excuse, is "Wrong comings". *Sienna Travers - Wii U Exclusive *Emily Fontaine - Playstation 4 Exclusive *Claude Lindbergh - Xbox One Exclusive *Dynamo - New Nintendo 3DS Exclusive *Claire Edwards - Playstation Vita Exclusive NPC *Void: Not a threat anymore. In fact he's more of a molester than a treat. *Axel *Ninian *Sena *Sibylla: A small sentient cartoonish dragon-like Cyberian. *Harbinger: The Main antagonist of the game, Void's creator and the "Ultimate Arcana". It has no physical form, but takes the body of a mysterious one through the game. *Lyon: One of the most powerful Ancient Arcana before its time, he's one of the three emperors of the Otherworld alongside "Mother" and Crystallius. *Crystallius: One of the most powerful Ancient Arcana before its time, she's one of the three emperors of the Otherworld alongside "Mother" and Lyon. *Mother: The Arcana's highest member. Stages *'Infinite World' *'Eternal Road' *'Lightning Jungle' *'Air Crusher' *'Calamity Stadium' *'Purple Hill' *'Void Space, the Second Coming' *'Fog Desert Zone' *'The Age of Harbinger' *'The Starlight' Trivia *The game was created through a novel written by Pauly-kun herself. **However "fan demand" did make the evolution into the development of the Video game. **In the Novel, the creator stated that Mondo and Genesis did it in the true ending. As is hinted that they are a couple especially in a particular moment shown in the Uncut edition of the Novel in which in a place were the two hold hands passionately were as Mondo is tired and Genesis moaned, but censored with a music box. *The Opening will be made by an Animation Studio, like in 2nd Sign. *The game will come for Free in the first month, after said month, will be priced. *This will come like the previous game. *Maya Akatsuki is a newcomer in The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -Second Sign- Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Metroidvania Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action Adventure Category:Action Category:Action Games Category:Action games Category:Action-adventure games Category:2017 games Category:2017 video games Category:Adventure Games Category:"RP" rated Category:"Rp" rated Category:"RP" Rated Category:"Rp" Rated Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games